Cooking Gone Wrong
by Rofl Master
Summary: Genis, what is the first thought that comes to your mind when i say Genis? A wonderful cook... but everything goes wrong when Regal Bryant come along... FINALLY I UPDATED! REVIEW!
1. Studio

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or anything that has to contradict with it.

Welcome to cooking with Genis. ToS103, the music that has angelic language, brought today's episode of cooking with Genis to you. Now to today's show. Genis will be teaching you hungry cooks out there how to make Miso stew and beef stew. And then we'll top of desert with a shortcake.

"Hello everyone! How are you all doing out there today?"

"Good, chef Genis!"

"Good! Now today we have a special guest accompanying us to cook. We all know him; he was in the party to stop Mithos from taking over the world, killed his fiancé. Give it up for the one and only Regal!"

**Cheering in crowd**

"Thank you Genis for having me on the show today. Well as Genis said we'll be teaching you cooks out there how to make Miso stew, Beef stew and a Shortcake. It'll be a blast!"

"Thank you Regal. Now remember you can log on to (it's not a real site just to tell you!) to find out how to make our meals first hand. Plus you can sign up for our 1-full-day with me. I'll be spending the whole day with you having fun and teaching you how to cook some of my masterpieces. Now lets get on with today's show."

"So Genis what will we be starting off with today? Miso stew or beef stew?"

"I don't know, what do you think Regal?"

"I think we should start off with the beef stew today. Is that fine with you Genis?"

"Yeah, it's an excellent choice." _Bitch… _"So lets gather up our ingredients."

We'll be back after these messages. Stay tuned for the magnificent cooking styles of two of the world's best chefs.

_Back stage:_

Genis POV:

"AW! Screw this! Out of all the people I have to be cooking with it just has to be Regal Bryant." Genis said furiously "We were Cooking nemesis's when we were still on the journey to regenerate the world! I thought that I told the producers specifically that I did not ever want to be on the same cast as Regal?" Genis sighed, "Well I guess it can't really be helped. Besides people know that I'm a better chef so what?"

Regal POV:

"I can't believe I'm on the same cast as that that, BRAT! I even told my producers to not put me on the same cast even if we had to. Even for money! Once I get off this show I'm going to fire a couple of my 'trust-worthy' producers. This can't be happening!"

All POV's end here

A red light turned to yellow to green on the 'on air' signaler. Both the cook's minds just wanted to think only about the 'show must go on' quote but today was an exception. They were both taught the rules of showbiz. The show must go on. But today the two cooks just weren't in the mood.

Genis Sage and Regal Bryant, please report to the kitchen. Spoke a computerized voice.

"Well there it goes." Moaned both cooks in unison "It's time for his reign of chaos's to start."

Cheerful show tunes start up; Genis and Regal come out from two red curtains.   
"Hello everyone! We back!" Genis forced a smile "So my wonderful assistant cook here says that we should cook the beef stew first. So lets gather up all the useful ingredients that we'll be using today."   
Suddenly there was an evil thought going through both cook's heads. It was like they just couldn't take it any more. They both wanted to kill each other. Genis was reaching for his Kendama and Regal was twisting on his Greeves. Genis ready to cast Indignation Judgment, while Regal started taking aim for a super swallow dance.   
End of chapter 1   
Sorry for the Cliffhanger! Well check it later to find out the next part. Anyway please review! Also no flames please. Getting burned hurts. Trust me, I know ( 


	2. Cooking Senses

**Here's the next chappie! Oh yeah and thanks to fadedjeans for the advice. Thanks!**

* * *

As I was saying the two rival cooks were picking up their weapons when suddenly! At the cook lair… 

The Wonder chef was sitting on his private butt-groove sofa watching his favorite sit com. The thought of that cooking was about to terribly wrong jolted his mind.

"Uhh! My cooking disaster senses are tingling! It looks like Genis, now who's the other guy; I can't make out his face. Oh my god, no… it can't be… it's regal Bryant the one I said was god of the kitchen. No how could this be he is breaking rule number 268038780 set 75 B. cooking shall never be disturbed by violence..." Cleared the Wonder chef whose real name is Chad. He read the rest of the paragraph. "… Unless a cook is cooking then accidentally cuts off his finger." The wonder chef thought to him self teah_! That's never going to happen to anyone. Wait that happened to me!_ _Well I'm off to save the world of cooking from going wrong._

Back at the station… 

The two cooks were embraces themselves getting ready for a fight for the title of best cook. Right before regal was about to make the first move, the wonder chef crashed through the door carrying a rather huger-than-normal pitchfork.

"I shall not let cooking go wrong!" the wonder chef was charging like a bull. But it was just the background. To tell you the truth he was really only running his hardest. A turtle is even faster than him. "I shall not let you!"

The two chefs put down their weapons and eyes grew bored. Their eyes not even looking at each other.

Genis sighed, "So you want to take him on first?"

"No I insist you take him on."

"I know, we'll settle this over tea."

"That'll be nice."

So the two adversaries walked away to a nearby tea shop, waiting for the wonder chef to finally make it to the kitchen. Regal getting green tea, and Genis getting Raspberry flavored tea for kids. After the two got their beverages they sat down at a table trying to compromise who would take on the chef.

"So how about I'll take the first shift and get him down on the ground. Then you give him a slap to make him dumbfounded?" asked regal

"Nah how about I'll take him down then you give him the weggie. I'm still afraid of slapping people from last year. Oohh..."

Flash Back stars… 

"Ok! No you don't! I know that you're the author and all, but hell no I'm not going to let you show that flash back! Maybe I'll even kill you instead of killing Genis."

Flash Back blocks back off into background 

"Much better. So it's settled I'll slap him in the _spot_."

"Ok, I'm fine with that. Now let's just go back to the station and-." Genis was cut off at what he had turned his head to see. "wow, I never knew that this scenery was so lame. We're right beside the studio."

"Then why did we take the long way with the cab?" Regal looked angry, ready to kill the author, otherwise me… "I'm going to kill you." And he taunts me in the voice of Freddie. Wow and he still remembers me and my Freddie issue? Wow!

After my taunts of horror the two cooks broke through some of the props and back into the studio with the look of bloody Mary in their eyes.

"Okay, so that's the plan. You slap him and I'll kill him."

"Okay."

* * *

**And I'm not going to tell you the rest. If you really want to see the rest, I'll have to make a author's cut… woooo won't I like that? Anyway plz review!**


End file.
